The invention relates generally to foam earplugs and in particular to foam earplugs including a detectable insert encased by the foam earplug. Earplugs and other hearing protectors are worn by industrial workers to protect their hearing. When earplugs or other hearing protectors are worn in certain industries (e.g. food, beverage, pharmaceutical, tobacco, etc.), there is danger that an earplug may become intermixed with the product and cause contamination. To remedy this situation, there has been proposed providing a detectable insert in an earplug. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,411 and 5,711,313 and European Patent Application 244979 disclose earplugs including a detectable component.